Captain Valentine
by Nightmare-chan22
Summary: Mia is a simple girl, and she’s going to marry Prince Alex so she can save her sick father. Little does Mia know that she promised herself to a pirate… And now he’s come back for her!
1. The promise

Hey everyone. Lately I've been doing nothing but Jenna and Piers… and though I have been working on Jenna and Garet stories, I've been too lazy to post them. So I decided to write a story one of my all time favorite couples… Isaac/Mia!

Title: Captain Valentine

Rating: T for violence, language and mild suggestive themes

Pairings: Isaac/Mia, Alex/Mia, Garet/Jenna and if the reviewers choose to… I'll be happy to put Piers/Jenna. But you better review and ask me too, or else I can't put it in.

Then you readers can pick who you want to be paired up with Felix, Ivan and Sheba.

Summary: Mia is a simple girl, and she's going to be forced to marry Prince Alex so that the king can save her sick father. Little does Mia remember that she promised herself to a pirate… And now he's come back for her!

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

PROLOUGE

Every girl had always had a secret wish about a boy. When you were younger, you remember growing up with some sort of perfect boy image, right?

Maybe you wanted to be swept off your feet by a charming prince, and you two would ride off into the sunset on his white horse.

Maybe you wanted to catch the eye of a vampire, who would invite you to his castle on top of a spooky mountain. Once there, he would ask you to be his wife and you two would forever remain passionate with one another.

Or it could have been something along the lines of you being a square and drape would tell you to hop on his motorcycle, where you two would ride away from it all… together…

But no. None of those dreams would ever come true, now would they? Of course not. No one's dream ever did.

However, young Mia wasn't going to let that happen. She didn't want her dream to vanish away like all the other boys and girls… she wanted her dream to come true. And she wasn't going to let anyone stop her… And what was Mia's dream? Oh… her lover wasn't a prince, vampire or a bad boy… no… Mia had always wanted…

A Pirate Captain.

Yes, Mia wanted to be whisked away by a Pirate, who would be the captain of a beautiful ship. He would be incredibly handsome and gentle, unlike all those one eyed, peg legged old men… she wanted someone special. Someone no one would expect to be a pirate…

In her emerald eyes, he would be the kindest man in all the 7 seas. In anyone else's eyes, he would be ruthless and dangerous… a legend of legends…

So everyday, young Mia, who was around 8 or so at the time, would run around the docks of her small town and gaze over the pirates. None really caught her eye. They were scary and had the weirdest accents that she never understood. Of course her parents said that the way they spoke was normal.

And so Mia had decided that if all pirates were like this, then she never would have her dream. After all, who wanted to marry the scary and slightly disgusting men boarding into her town?

But then… he came along…

The light blue haired girl was leaning over the side of her father's ship –which wasn't too big- watching pirates begin to board along her town's docks… when the most charming voice filled her ears.

"What's a little girl like you doing here?" Then the most handsome man she had ever seen stepped in front of her. He wore a huge red hat with a giant white feather sticking out… how could she forget his hat? It was the funniest thing she had ever seen. His clothes were fine looking. A matching red coat with gold lace strings tying the front together hung tightly to him. Then his brown fluffy pants tucked into his black boots. His sleeves were tight on him, but a white tunic was beneath it, and the sleeves to that almost covered his hands at how frilly they were. He didn't look a day over 15…

However, it was his navy blue eyes that drowned her. Those stunning eyes… anyone could have lost their way by just sending a quick glance at him through them.

"I'm watchin' da pirates!" Mia said, giving a blank expression on her face. Obviously the stranger could tell she was staring at him.

"Watching the pirates, huh? Don't you think it's a little dangerous for someone as cute as you to be doing something that dangerous?" He whispered, his voice sounding deep and calm… which sent Mia into a deeper trance.

"It's not dangerous. They don't yell at me…" She whispered, unable to remove her emerald eyes from his navy blue eyes. Then it was his golden blonde hair that almost covered his eyes that caught her attention. "What are you doing here?"

"Why… I am a pirate…" He murmured, giving her an enchanting smile. How could someone be this perfect…? Why couldn't more men be like him? "My name is Captain Valentine… but because you're so adorable, I'll let you just call me Isaac." Not only was he a pirate, but he was a captain as well!

"Captain Valentine? That's a cool name!" She said, a wide grin coming to her face. A grin just as wide came to his face. "My name's Mia!"

"Mia? Well that's a lovely name for someone so cute. I bet you'll be a real beauty when you're older." Mia gave him a curious look. What was he getting at? "With eyes like those, no man will be able to resist you." He chuckled, reaching out. His hand gently reached out and brushed a light blue lock away from her face.

Mia was surprised with how soft his fingers were.

"Captain Valentine…" She had to say it. He was the one from her dreams… the handsome pirate captain who would whisk her away… "One day when I'm older… will you kidnap me?"

A startled expression crossed Isaac's face. His navy blue eyes widened while lips parted ever so slightly. Why would anyone ask such a thing? Who could possibly want to be abducted by pirates?

"Why would a little girl like you ask me that?" He asked, his shocked expression not changing for a second. Grinning, Mia reached out and touched his big hat. The boat was leveled so there face was at his forehead, which didn't make it too hard for her to touch him.

"Because I always wanted to be a pirate captain's bride! I've always wanted the most handsome pirate to take me away!" Though Isaac blinked a few times, he waited for her to continue. "You're the most handsome captain I've ever seen! Take me away one day and marry me!" At hearing this, Isaac weakly smiled. How funny for a child to be asking him this…

"All right. Then remember this…" His navy blue eyes lit up while a kind smile came to his face. "When you turn 16… I'll come back to this small town and kidnap you. I will whisk you away… and you will become my wife." Mia made a squeal at this. Her dream was going to come true! It really was! "So never forget… because you just sold your heart to Captain Valentine… and I never leave a beautiful woman's heart behind…" Leaning close, Isaac laid a soft kiss on her cheek. This earned a crimson blush to paint onto Mia's cheeks as she felt his soft lips on her cheek.

"Isaac! Hurry up!" A voice in the distance called. Pulling back sharply, Isaac sighed.

"Looks like my crew needs me… farewell, Mia…" He whispered, walking down the docks.

And that was the last Mia had ever seen of her precious Captain Valentine…

Years passed… and her memories from her childhood slowly faded away. Even now she couldn't remember much from her past. Just her times on the docks… the funny moments with her father and her…

But sadly she had forgotten about Isaac's promise. The only thing she remembered was some hazy being… the most enchanting navy blue eyes. But she couldn't even remember his name…

And yet, the Captain hadn't forgotten her, since he had collected that memory in his teenage years. As the years passed, he became more and more excited to see the emerald eyed beauty he would come to collect for in 8 years… And why did he remember?

Because Captain Isaac Valentine never forgot a promise… especially one sealing a woman's heart to his…

* * *

How was it? Trust me, the next chapter should be better. Please don't yell at me…

I actually created this story last year, but was too shy to put it on the web. Plus it involved different characters. But after reading a few pirate stories on the web, I thought "What the hell?" and decided to re type it –get rid of any spelling errors- and stick it on.

The story will not continue unless I get some reviews. No reviews no updates.

So please, R/R!


	2. Off to Champa

Thanks everyone for you reviews. I'll continue the story. But the next update may not be as quick considering I have to update Fight for Jenna, Amber Eyes and Howl to the Full Moon… (Sigh.)

To the reviewers:

I feel like replying, so I'll do it for this story…

TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith: Ok, I've decided to put some Piers and Jenna in it. But there's still gonna be Garet and Jenna. Sort of like a Pirate Love triangle between the three. Thanks for your vote and review!

Sieg15: Thanks a lot for reading the story. I would have made the prologue longer, but I liked it just the way it was written. Trust me; I plan on making my chapters a lot longer… longer than my average chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Suzuno Oosugi: I hope this chapter is ok for you. It would be a shame to discontinue this, especially when I've suddenly become so attached to it all ready! Thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing. Please enjoy the chapter!

fuzzy blob of doom: Ouch… your avoiding my stories? I guess I'll go cry in the corner… JK. Great to see you reading this story. Does it really sound like a crossover? Oh well… as long as people enjoy it, that's all I can ask for.

SpasticDjinn: Sorry the story wasn't 'perfect' to you. I'll try to do better… but if your just going to point out mistakes, can you keep them to yourself? Anyway, thank you for your time and the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please keep reading a reviewing, or else I could lose interest… since I have a tendency of doing that…

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun… ok? Happy now?

* * *

As you grow older, you start realizing how time can fly by so quickly. When you were little, summer would seem like a year to you before it finally ended.

But then summer started going by quicker and quicker… and as you grew up, it was just summer that flew by. Months were going by too quickly… then years…

And before Mia even knew it, she was 16. 8 years had passed in nearly the blink of an eye for her. But she never regretted time flying by so fast. Not after all the memories she had picked up… or at least, what she could remember of those memories. Yet one memory could never leave her mind…

Navy blue eyes gazing at her... the most dazzling eyes she had ever seen…

Not to mention every now and then, a voice would speak to her in her thoughts…

"_With eyes like those, no man will be able to resist you."_

She wasn't quite sure whose voice was speaking to her, but she ignored it. If she didn't know whose voice it was, why bother trying to remember?

However, her life was not perfect. But then again, no one's life was ever perfect… right?

Poor Mia never saw it coming…

"Mia! Mia!"

Walking through her small village, Mia frowned when her name was being shouted somewhere.

"Mia!" Someone had snatched her by her forearm, and jerked her towards them. Confused at whoever was tugging on her, Mia turned to see another girl around her age with bright violet hair pulled into the funniest hair style. Instantly, Mia knew who it was.

"Feizhi? What brings you here?" She whispered, raising an eyebrow. Judging by the panicked look on Feizhi's face, something terrible had happened. "Feizhi…" That panicked look was contagious as fear began to brew in Mia. Why was Feizhi so… frightened?

"It's your father!" The words struck Mia like a brick. Her father… what had happened to him?

"W-What about him…?" Mia asked, her voice barely audible. Her father was all she had… and he meant the world to her… "Feizhi…" It took a few moments, but Feizhi was finally able to get it out.

"He's fallen ill. The doctor's looking at him now but… it's not looking good…" Feizhi didn't have to speak another word. With in moments, Mia had brushed past her, picked up her skirt, and ran off toward the direction of her home.

How could her father have fallen ill so easily? He was in perfect shape… so why was he suddenly ill?

As she thought more into her father being sick… Mia's stomach began forming uneasy knots. They were poor and simple… if he needed medication, how could they possibly pay for such a thing?

It didn't take her too long for her to reach her hut-like house. They were trying to save enough money to build a real home… but it just wasn't working out…

"Father!" She cried, running in. Sure enough, an old man was lying on a bed while an even older man was examining him. Mia's frantic expression grew less worried when she saw who the doctor was. Once her emerald eyes glanced over his crooked nose and white hair, she knew who was checking her dad. "Kraden… what does he have?"

"I'm afraid your father has pneumonia… and though that normally is pretty bad, it's at a near fatal state…" This only confused and upset Mia. How could her father have had this? "Apparently he's had this for a while… but since he hasn't taken care of it…" Kraden trailer off and his eyes went to Mia's emerald ones.

Those gray eyes were so dull and lifeless… age had really taken its toll on the poor elder.

"H-How can I help him?" Mia asked, emerald eyes wide with dread. If she didn't act soon… her father would probably die…!

"I hear the King in Champa carries the medication. If you do him a favor, I know he'll be happy to give you some." Kraden whispered. A sickening feeling entered Mia's stomach. Her village was far away from Champa… who would take care of her father if she were to travel up to Champa…?

(Note: Her village is some made up one, all right? Please don't nag me about that…)

Then a thought struck her… and a smile came to her face.

"Kraden, can you watch over my father?" Though Kraden gave her a protesting look and got ready to say no… until she gave him an innocent look.

Her face resembled a puppy as she clapped her hands together.

"Please…?" Poor old Kraden never stood a chance. How could he possibly say no to her?

"All right… fine… but you don't have much time…" He whispered, gesturing to her father. The entire time Mia's father laid there, eyes barely open and skin soaked in sweat. He had been listening, but didn't have any energy to speak up. "Better start packing…" Kraden warned.

"All right…" Placing a brief kiss on her dad's forehead, Mia got up to start packing. As she left, Feizhi peaked her head in the doorway. Her eyes were lit in anger as she sent a fierce glare to the elder.

"Kraden! How could you send her on such a trip?" Feizhi hissed, purple brows furrowing. Holding a smile for the violet haired girl, Kraden laughed softly.

"If your so worried about her, why not you accompany her?" Kraden suggested, shrugging his tired shoulders. Of course Feizhi shook her head. She didn't have time to see the King of Champa… even though she was incredibly worried for her blue haired friend…

"I just hope she'll be ok…" Feizhi whispered, worrying bubbling inside her.

* * *

By sunset, Mia was ready to leave. She was going to be taking her father's boat and riding to Champa. It was a day away, but if it secured her father's safety, Mia didn't care if it was 14 days away…

Standing on the docks and watching Mia adjust the sail were Kraden and Feizhi. While Kraden held a heart warming old smile, Feizhi held a nervous expression as usual.

"You sure you have enough food?" Feizhi asked, biting her nails in fear of her friend starving. Putting on a white cloak, Mia nodded. "Be careful of pirates! I hear there's a ruthless pirate heading toward our village! What if you two run into one another and you're robbed of your food? Or worse?" Feizhi just went on and on about the little things that didn't worry Mia in the least.

"She'll be fine. Worrywart…" Kraden grumbled, sending a brief glare towards the purple haired woman. "But in any case, put that hood on your cloak up. Remember what your father taught you?" Kraden questioned.

"Never look a pirate square in the eye…" Mia whispered, putting the cloak's hood up to conceal her face. With that, she began lifting the untying the knot that kept the small boat to the docks. "I'll be back soon. Please take good care of my father…"

"Will do. Farewell Mia…" Kraden said, giving her small wave. Feizhi did the same, her eyes tearing up all ready.

"You better come back to this village in one piece…" Feizhi sniffled, watching Mia's boat drift away…

* * *

It hadn't even been a few hours of sailing when trouble all ready began to stir…

The sun had dipped over the horizon, leaving the sky to turn a slightly purple-blue color. Darkness would come soon and that's when Mia had to remain alert as possible. Otherwise it could mean the end of her boat if anything happened.

So for entertainment Mia pulled out a romance book. It had always been her favorite genre and this one was based on pirates, her ultimate favorite type of romance. And when you get into a good book, you become completely unaware of anything around you.

(Note: Or at least I do… if someone died next to me while I was reading a book, I sadly would not know until I closed the book.)

"And then… he spoke the three words she had always wanted to hear… I love you…" Mia figured she was alone, and began to read aloud. Since she was little, she had always had a habit of doing this. "Then in the heat of the moment, he snatched her into a passionate kiss…" Mia paused to let out a giggle as her cheeks flustered. If only someone could passionately kiss her…

"Hey Isaac! Look at that sad excuse of a boat!" A woman's voice called out. Instantly, Mia slammed her book shut and looked around, at what she saw to the small boat's left side… was a giant black boat!

The boat was gigantic! It made her boat look like a leaf in a lake…

The boat's wood was black and on the side written in gold letters read 'Black Rose'. Mia couldn't see anything else… but when she gazed up, her face paled.

Pirates.

Leaning over the side of the boat was a young woman, probably a year or so older than Mia. Her auburn hair was pulled into ponytail by a fiery red bandana as the hair band. The female pirate's outfit was unlike the disgusting male pirates… she wore a tight white tunic that showed off her smooth shoulders while the sleeves were frilly and stopped half way down her forearms. The woman's pants were black and hugged her perfect hips and legs. And to match her pants were

A mischievous look was on her face as her chocolate brown eyes looked over Mia's boat.

"How pathetic…" She laughed, her smile growing more devious. "Isaac! Can I steal a few things?" The woman called, looking over her shoulder.

Appearing beside her was a young man dressed in a blue trench coat-like shirt with silver strings tying up the front. The outfit seemed familiar to Mia in some way… like she had know someone who wore a red version of that…

But who would wear something as fancy as that in her village? The outfit seemed familiar… but she didn't remember who wore that…

But it was also his hat. He wore a giant blue hat with a large feather coming out of the side. That also looked familiar…

From where she was sitting, Mia could see his face. He didn't look too old… probably no older than 23 or so. He was incredibly handsome; Mia had to admit to that. Yet he looked like someone she knew…

"Too small. It's not worth the time or effort." The man grumbled, narrowing his eyes. His voice was deep but not too deep for a normal man. His voice caused Mia to slightly shiver.

Then Mia noticed his eyes. They were navy blue, almost sapphire. But they were so bright… so much like the eyes of someone from her past…

"B-But… I want that cloak…" The woman begged, giving her fellow pirate a hurt look. How could he not want to steal from a small ship?

"Jenna…" He sent the woman a glare full of venom. "No." Jenna wasn't going to take this though…

"You listen to me, Captain!" Mia gasped. That man was a captain? How could someone so young and handsome… be a captain? "I don't care about this girl of yours we're going to go kidnap! That doesn't mean we can't stop and rob other ships!" Instantly, the man held a slightly fear-filled expression as the female pirate began jabbing him in the chest.

This man was going to kidnap a woman? How romantic…

At the same time Mia had to admit, she was a bit envious. If he were to kidnap her… Oh, just the thought of her being kidnapped by someone as handsome as him sent chills up her spine.

"Jenna… I promise you, we'll steal whatever you want on the next boat…" That was satisfying enough for Jenna. Turning to the little ship, Jenna narrowed her brown eyes.

"You're off the hook this time, kid! But next time I'm taking that precious cloak of yours!" Jenna laughed, a wicked grin coming to her pretty face. Though Mia tried to suppress a slight tremble, she couldn't hold back a loud gulp stuck in her throat.

"Stop it, Jenna." The man hissed, grabbing her arm and yanking the woman away. Their boats passed… and though Mia was thankful to the man for not robbing her… she couldn't help but wonder one thing…

Who was he going to kidnap?

* * *

"P-Pirates have docked! Pirates are here!"

The moment a woman cried this, Feizhi allowed herself to softly gasp. How could the pirates have come by so quickly?

"Feizhi! Please come quick! They're looking for Mia!" Feizhi stomach flipped upside down. Why in the world were pirates looking for Mia…?

"Pirates looking for Mia? Oh… that is rather odd…" Kraden whispered, getting up with Feizhi. Storming out of Mia's house, Feizhi stomped over to where she had heard the cries.

* * *

"Hey boys!" Every man turned his head and grew wide eyed. Before them was Jenna, arms crossed over her chest as she narrowed her chocolate brown eyes. "Answer a few questions for me."

"Is that a pirate?" One man whispered to the other.

"I'm pretty sure… but I don't recall ever seeing a pirate as pretty as that lass…" At hearing this, Jenna grinned. She loved being called pretty…

"Now boys… can you tell me where… a certain girl with the name of…" Jenna paused to look thoughtful. What was Isaac's woman named? Ria… Tia… Then it came to her. "Mia would be?"

"Your looking for Mia? Why would you want to see a poor girl like Mia?" A man asked. Oh… that wasn't the right answer…

A yelp escaped Jenna when someone shoved her aside, and stormed up to the men. The man gasped when a rapier jabbed gently into his chin. The blade was threatening, but not ready to kill.

"Don't talk about Mia like that, you pig." Isaac lowly growled, navy blue eyes a blazed. His blonde brows were furrowed while his mouth was forming an angry grin. "Maybe I should steal everything precious to this village so Mia won't be the only one labeled 'poor'…" However, Jenna wasn't going to put up with this sort of attitude from the blonde.

"Control yourself, Isaac." She hissed.

At hearing the name 'Isaac'… nearly the entire village let out a scream. No one moved, just stared at him horrified.

"Y-You mean… you're Captain Isaac Valentine?" The man whimpered. A smug smile smeared onto Isaac's lips. "The legend of legends? The ruthless Captain pirate."

"That is_exactly_who I am." Isaac laughed. Unlike usual, this laugh contained a bitter note to it, perfect for a wicked Pirate Captain. "Now tell where Mia is… unless you want to lose your head…" As though warning the crowd, Isaac tapped his rapier against the man's throat.

"She left to Champa hours ago." A voice called over the crowd. Jenna's eyes lit up as she watched the crowd part to show a violet haired woman.

Deciding it was best if she went and talked to the girl, Jenna calmly walked over to Feizhi.

"Why would she go there?" Jenna asked, raising a delicate eyebrow. Sighing, Feizhi averted her gaze away.

"Her father's ill and the King in Champa is the only one with the cure. So Mia's going to ask for the cure…" Confused with the news, Jenna sent a look to Isaac. His brows were furrowed in confusion… but his navy blue eyes had let go of the rage once building up inside of him.

"So we go to Champa… and we find this Mia girl?" Jenna asked, putting her hands on her hips. Feizhi gave a nod. "All right… then it's off to Champa…" Jenna grumbled, turning her back to the crowd.

But Feizhi wasn't ready to let them go yet.

"What exactly do you want with Mia?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the two pirates. Jenna glanced at Isaac with a irritated look.

"You explain to them, Isaac…" She said, before sauntering off to his side. Putting his rapier back, Isaac gave them a smile. However, there was a dark twist in it.

"Mia promised to be my bride… I intend to keep that promise." This shocked everyone… especially Feizhi. Her jaw fell while her eyes widened. Captain Isaac Valentine… the legend of legends… wanted to marry peasant Mia? "She… is 16… right?" Isaac asked, a nervous expression starting to appear.

"Yes, yes… but… when did Mia promise you this?" Feizhi asked, rubbing her temples. Why would Mia ever promise Isaac something like this?

"8 years ago… but no matter! I'm going to leave. I want to find her as soon as possible!" Isaac cheered, turning his back to the crowd. "To Black Rose, Jenna!"

"Yes Isaac!" The two walked off… leaving a questioning and confused crowd… along with an even more worried Feizhi.

How was this going to work out? How could Mia never have said anything about planning to be Captain Valentine's bride?

* * *

How was it? The next chapter is where Alex and Mia meet… and then the wedding… and then Isaac coming… and… well, I shouldn't ruin it, right? And trust me, it won't end with Isaac kidnapping Mia and marrying her… oh no, no, no! Mia's not gonna be forced to marry Isaac without a fight… and there's another rival pirate crew named the 'White Rose'… with a certain captain with his eyes on Jenna…

I should shut up now…

Was this too long? I'm not used to doing this many pages…

Please review… I mean, it's not gonna kill you to write 1 tiny review out…

Thanks for reading!


	3. The weak plan

Hey everyone. Glad this story is going so well! Please keep up reviewing and such.

TO SPASTICDJINN AND DRACOBOLT: First off, my apologies to SpasticDjinn. Really sorry… I was wrong to have exploded like that… and I want to thank both of you for your help. I really appreciate it and I thank you for telling me how to improve my writing.

SpasticDjinn: Listen. I'm really sorry for being rude. As I look back on what I wrote, I can't believe I actually wrote that to you. I'm really sorry and if you need to talk to me please e-mail me at for authors taking criticism, normally I would have taken it. But it was a new story and the first chapter so I guess I was a bit upset. I'm sorry I exploded at you that way. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to have angered or upset you so much. You have my sincerest apologies.

Sieg15: Honestly, I haven't played that game but I'll be sure to do that. As for Fight for Jenna, I'm writing that right now as well. Not at the same time, but I'm getting it done 0.o. And it's somewhat close to the end I suppose… I don't know. But I'll be sure to write more to it for you!

TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith: Awesome name by the way. There is gonna be strong Garet and Jenna, but equally strong Piers and Jenna. I'm glad your excited for the chapters! And thanks for saying you love my writing. Please enjoy this chapter… and hopefully you can stomach a little of Garet and Jenna…

Wanchoo: Hey there. Glad your reading this _romance_ story. Do you really dislike them that much? Honestly, I'm not too big of a fan of them myself… but I do like writing them. Not long enough? In that case, I think I need to lengthen the chapters… Sorry about Isaac, and I'll have Ivan and Sheba… in a triangle with Felix… who gets with Sheba? I'm still trying to figure that out… lol. Please enjoy the chapter now.

Suzuno Oosugi: Thanks for saying the chapter was amazing. As for the pirates passing Mia… I thought it'd be good to put that in. I didn't want Mia to meet up with Isaac again so quickly. I hope this chapter is also good. Thanks for reviewing, Suzuno Oosugi!

Dracobolt: I didn't realize the middle notes were so annoying… honestly I hate them just as much, but I have a tendency of sticking them in… Sorry about the plot holes and rushing… I have to admit, it is pretty rushed and I'm not too happy about it… More attention to details? Whoa… you're right. O-o. Thanks, I'll try my best. This chapter probably won't be as detailed as I had hopped, but the next chapter I'll try my best!

Disclaimer: How many times must I say this? I don't own anything…

NOTE: I will not be doing the review backs unless it's necessarily possible.

* * *

"Damn it!"

Jenna narrowed her eyes in concern when Isaac slammed a fist down on a table.

Within a small room were Jenna and Isaac. The room wasn't much, mainly a few pieces of furniture with maps scattered everywhere. While Jenna stood near the doorway, Isaac sat at the table, slamming a fist against the table top.

"We missed her! How is that possible? Damn it!" Angrily, Isaac slammed his fist down once more as the curse escaped his lips. "How could we miss her?"

"I… I knew stealing from that girl with the cloak was a good idea…" Jenna growled, folding her arms over her chest. All she got in return was a hate-filled glare from Isaac's navy blue eyes. "Chill out, captain. It's not like she's gonna die out on sea… and Champa isn't too bad of a place…"

"But she's going to see the king… and if we bother the king… that's like messing with Lucifer himself…" Isaac grumbled, burying his face in his hands. No, he wasn't crying. He was just too stressed out for anything…

"Why is it so bad? We've messed with him before!" Jenna laughed, taking a seat on the table so she was in front of him. "Nothing to worry about. This Mia girl of yours is worth it, right?"

Her words were cheerful and comforting… but Isaac was too frustrated for this.

"Just go please…" Confused, Jenna raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm just worried for her. That King is evil, and will trick anyone into doing what he wants…" Slowly, Jenna allowed one of her hands to gently touch his shoulder.

"Decide what you want, Isaac. Just know your crew is with you every step. And if you make a wrong step and trip, we'll be behind you to catch you!" Jenna cheered, hopping off the table and giving him a wide grin. However, Isaac was in no mood to hear such nonsense.

"Go away… be off with you and your corny lines…" Isaac sighed, waving a hand to dismiss her.

But Isaac forgot Jenna wasn't one to listen.

"Hey! I'm trying to cheer you up and you turn around and be a jerk about it!" Without warning, Jenna shoved him slightly. "How about I say this… If you make a wrong step…" A yelp escaped Isaac when Jenna slammed her hands down and gave him a poison filled glare. "We'll be right behind you to kick your butt!"

Worst thing was, Isaac knew she meant it. Jenna never spoke of something she couldn't do…

"All right, all right! I get it!" Isaac snapped, getting up and giving her a glare as well. Deciding this was a better answer then his last one, Jenna smiled.

"When you've made up your mind, I'll be on the deck to instruct the crew." Jenna said, heading toward the doors. Isaac simply watched her, a frustrated look in place as his navy blue eyes narrowed.

Should he really go through all the trouble just to find someone he barely knew about?

* * *

By noon or so, Mia had reached Champa.

The city itself was huge but not too crowded like a huge place should be. The people looked rather friendly, and the moment she reached the docks, people were all ready greeting her.

The friendliest of them all had to be a short blonde haired boy standing at the docks. He wore a brown vest, white tunic, and pants that if it weren't for a belt looped around his waist, the town would probably be able to see his underwear.

However, it was when Mia looked into his violet eyes did she see how gentle he was.

"Hello and welcome to Champa! My name is Ivan, and I will gladly help you in anyway I can!" He greeted, bowing slightly. Mia smiled warmly. The people here sure were nice… "What have you come to Champa for? It's not everyday we get sailors…"

Instantly Mia frowned. How could she have been mistaken for a sailor…?

"No, no, no…" Taking in a deep breath, Mia smiled sweetly. "I've come here to see the king. Is there anyway I-"At hearing her mention the king, a spark of interest flew through Ivan's violet eyes.

"So you must be Alex's bride!" As quick as his face came, it fell almost instantly. "Why are you wearing such poor clothing? And what's up… with your boat…?" This deeply insulted Mia, considering her dying father was the one who made her the 'poor clothing'.

"Excuse me?" She hissed, emerald eyes narrowing. Mia wasn't going to stand this!

"In any case, I'll be your guide to the king. Come with me!" He cheered, running up the stone steps towards the city. Sighing, Mia followed. All she had to do was talk to the king, get the medicine, and set sail for home.

Hopefully nothing would get in her way…

* * *

"Dumb Isaac… dragging us all the way out here for some girl than throwing a temper tantrum about it… jerk…" Jenna grumbled, taking a seat on a barrel. She was on deck, awaiting Isaac's decision.

"If I didn't know any better… I'd say you're jealous my dear Jenna…"

The voice that filled her ears caused Jenna to flinch. The voice was deeper than Isaac's, but held a cocky tone in it.

"I've got no reason to be jealous, Felix…" Jenna sighed, shaking her head. As though on cue, a man probably a few years older than Isaac walked over to her side, his dark brown eyes holding a glint of mischief.

His long and thick brown hair was pulled into a ponytail that loosely hung on down his back. His clothes weren't much, a simple pair of black pants and a white shirt. But the shirt had the front wide open so a skull tattoo was visible on his chest.

"Of course you are!" He laughed, a cocky grin on his face. Within a second, Jenna's cheeks turned red with anger.

"I'm not! I could care less if Isaac was chasing another man!" Jenna snapped. However, this didn't seem to convince the man as the cocky grin didn't falter in the slightest. "I have no reason to be jealous! I like someone else!"

"Right… you say that…" He chuckled, reaching out and gently patting her on the head.

"Go rot in hell, Felix." Jenna hissed, her temper rising with each pat he gave her. How could he treat her like a child? Of course she didn't like Isaac… she liked someone else…

Just as she got ready to fight back… the door to the map room suddenly burst open… and Isaac stood there, a determined expression set. His navy blue eyes were burning with something…

And Jenna knew exactly what that something was. Instantly, a smile came to her face. Isaac didn't need to say a single word. Jenna all ready knew his decision.

"Felix, go order the men to set course to Champa. Isaac, tell me what the plan is!" Jenna decided to do the ordering, since Isaac was too determined to speak.

However, his words weren't quite what she had hopped for…

"I don't know!" He declared, making Felix trip and Jenna send him a glare. The worst thing was as Isaac spoke, he still looked headstrong…

"Well then make a plan!" Felix snapped, giving Isaac a glare almost identical to Jenna's. At this, Isaac frowned. Now he had to come up with a plan…?

"Ok… well…" Deciding to think of a rough plan, Isaac sighed. "We go to Champa… rob the place dry…" A grin cam to Jenna and Felix's face at hearing this. "Then kidnap Mia… and we'll be off!" Isaac said, a grin similar to theirs appearing on his face.

"Wait… captain…" Felix's grin smeared to a frown. "How are we going to find Mia? You saw her when she 8… 8, damn it! She's not gonna be the same little girl you met years ago…" Jenna nodded. Felix had a good point…

"That's why I plan on calling her name out as we rob the place. She's bound to come to us then!" Isaac cheered, his grin refusing to fall.

Immediately, Jenna and Felix sent the other a nervous glance. Sometimes their captain didn't think straight with everything…

"You… you aren't serious, right?" Jenna painfully laughed, mentally praying Isaac was simply joking. Unfortunately for the two, their captain wasn't kidding…

"Of course not. Why would I joke around while constructing a kidnapping plan?" Isaac asked, blonde eyebrows furrowing in confusion. A groan escaped Felix while Jenna shook her head sadly. "What?"

"Isaac… chances are there's gonna be someone else with the name of Mia. What if you call that out and some old hag walks out of her home to you?" Felix asked, raising an eyebrow. Quickly, Isaac's face fell. That… would be wrong…

"D-Don't say that. Don't jinx us now, Felix." Isaac grumbled, his right eye twitching slightly. Last thing Captain Valentine wanted to do was kidnap some old hag…

"So what do you plan on doing? We can't go around calling her name out." Jenna stated, as though shooting Isaac's plan down permanently.

"I don't know. When we get there… I'll construct a full plan. Just… give me some time to think…" Isaac whispered, rubbing his temples in thought and irritation.

"Remember Isaac… if you make a wrong step…" Jenna warned.

"I know, I know. You'll be there to catch me when I fall." Isaac sighed.

But that wasn't what Jenna was going to say…

"Wrong." Looking up at her with wide navy blue eyes… Isaac watched horrified as Jenna held up a fist, and punched it into her palm. "We whoop your ass…" Jenna whispered lowly, her voice menacing. A snicker escaped Felix. Sometimes his sister could be so entertaining…

"R-Right... sometimes I wonder why I made someone as violent as you into my crew…" Isaac wondered aloud, before turning his back to Jenna and Felix. As he headed toward the map room to construct a plan… Captain Isaac Valentine failed to notice Jenna storming toward him, face flushed with anger and chocolate brown eyes narrowed in fury.

If it wasn't for Felix jumping in between her and Isaac, poor Isaac would have been murdered…

* * *

"This is such a lovely town…" Mia whispered, emerald eyes sparkling as she looked in every direction.

Through her tour with Ivan on their way to the castle, Mia was more than amazed as she saw what a huge and wonderful city Champa was. It contrasted so much compared to her small village… why couldn't her village be perfect like Champa?

"Miss… can we please carry onto the castle…?" Ivan asked, anxious to get this over with. He was tired of stopping so Mia could glance around… "The king is waiting for us…"

"This is such a beautiful place…" Mia murmured, walking toward Ivan.

But she failed to hear the young blonde whisper: "And soon it'll be all yours and Alex's…"

"So… how much longer toward the castle?" Mia asked, following Ivan again. To her shock, he gave her a slightly sickened look.

"Are you that eager to see Alex? If I was going to be his bride, I would runaway…" Ivan commented. Mia frowned at hearing this. Wasn't that the second time she had been labeled as someone's bride? Why did Ivan keep saying that? "Alex will be excited to see you… selfish freak can't wait to get a woman…"

Now Mia was growing nervous. Who was Alex?

"A-Alex? I don't believe I know him…" She laughed, walking slightly faster so she could keep up with Ivan. For a little guy, he sure was fast!

"Of course you haven't. The king says you've never met him…" The king knew who Mia had and hadn't met? That was just too weird for her…

"Ivan… I'm really confused… can you explain why you keep calling me-"

"We're here!" Before Mia could finish, Ivan suddenly halted. "The castle doesn't seem too big… but get used to it. When you hook up with that blue haired freak, you can remodel the hell out of this place…"

At that point, Mia looked up with wide emerald eyes.

It looked like any other castle. Giant stone walls and towers, bright blue flags on the tops of the towers… even a set of giant wooden doors.

How could Ivan say it wasn't too big? In Mia's head, it was gigantic!

"Just follow me and don't speak with anyone. If the guards or maids know your Alex's fiancée, you'll be swamped in questions and begs for money…"

Now Mia was really confused and irritated. She wasn't anyone's fiancée, and she didn't even know who this Alex guy was! So how could she possibly be Alex's fiancée?

"Ivan, what are you-"

"Not now. Just follow me…" There was a tone of anger in his voice, which caused Mia to close her mouth officially. She didn't want to piss anyone off… especially this close to the king…

* * *

"What do you mean she can't come?" A voice boomed.

Within a near empty room was a rather old man sitting in a giant gold throne. A royal blue carpet was rolled from the doors to the throne, and matching blue flags hung off the walls.

The old man was terribly thin and frail looking. His hair was white while his skin nearly layered in wrinkles. But to extract that from one's eye, he wore a heavy blue robe and silver crown covered in sapphire jewels on his head.

"K-King Babi! We're sorry!" A guard bowing before him stuttered, trembling slightly. Babi however did not look happy in the slightest.

"You mean to tell me a day before Alex's wedding that his fiancée has engaged herself to someone else?" He hissed through his teeth, trying his best to remain calm.

To his horror, the guard gave a shaky nod.

"How dare her! How in the world am I going to tell all of Champa and my own son… that the wedding is canceled?" Babi demanded, digging his fingers into the arm rests to the throne.

The guard only trembled more when he took note that Babi's knuckles began turning white.

"I'm so sorry…" The guard apologized. Just when Babi opened his mouth to start screaming… the doors creaked open. The two flashed their attention to the doorway to see Ivan's head popping in.

"Hello King Babi. I've brought Alex's fiancée." Ivan stated, a smile coming to his peach face.

At hearing the boy's words, the guard gasped while Babi raised a gray eyebrow. How confusing… first the fiancée decides to ditch Alex, then she comes back…

"Bring her in…?" Babi questioned.

Slowly, Ivan opened the door fully… and Mia stepped in, eyes wide at what she took in from the room.

Babi too grew wide eyed at her. He knew very well that she wasn't Alex's fiancée judging by her clothing… but how beautiful she was…

"Excuse me, your highness? I have a favor to ask of you…" Mia whispered, calmly walking toward King Babi.

Then it struck Babi like a brick. She had a favor… and with Alex's fiancée leaving…

Mia would be the perfect substitute for his precious son…

* * *

Not as long as I hoped. The next one will be longer. I just had to type this out so I could write back to the reviewers. But sadly, I have to update Fight for Jenna soon…

PS: The next chapter will be much better, I promise.

PPS: SpasticDjinn… once again I apologize… I really am sorry… and I hop you forgive me…

And last but not least, please review.


End file.
